


Oltre la cornice

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Storia scritta per un contest interno al gruppo Writing Club, il cui tema era lo specchio]Da che ha memoria non si è mai sentita completa, unica.Da che ricorda si sente ferma in fondo a un lago, in un mondo definito dai riflessi, delimitato da una cornice di argini.





	Oltre la cornice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: specchio

Da che ha memoria non si è mai sentita completa, _unica._   
  
_Da che ricorda si sente ferma in fondo a un lago, in un mondo definito dai riflessi, delimitato da una cornice di argini._  
  
***  
  
La prima fu Marlena, se la ricorda bene, per l'ultimo anno di asilo e tutte le elementari.  
  
_Occhi grandi e blu, sorriso enorme, vestiva stucchevoli completini a fiori, quasi sempre con la gonna._  
  
Giada si avvicinò a lei, affascinata; la ascoltava parlare e ne riprendeva le parole, il tono di voce, la 'o' un po' lunga, cosicché ogni parola avesse quella cadenza, "Sei la mia migliore amica del cuooooore".  
Ridevano spesso insieme, e Marlena la invitava da lei il pomeriggio, e mangiavano sempre la crostata alla fragola di mamma Anna, affondando le mani nella marmellata.  
  
_Giada tornava a casa la sera, si guardava allo specchio e voleva strapparsi gli occhi, troppo marroni, troppo banali. Voleva prendere un pennarello blu e affogarlo nelle orbite; voleva prendere un coltello e tagliarsi sulle labbra, ad allargare il sorriso._ _  
_ _Era imperfetta._  
  
Sua madre la credeva già un'oca vanitosa, rideva di lei, e Giada non faceva altro che pensare che _mamma Anna_ non si sarebbe mai permessa. Dopotutto, _mamma Anna_ le aveva comprato ben due paia di vestitini a fiori.  
  
***  
  
Marlena si trasferí durante l'estate della quinta elementare, lasciandola sola - _alla deriva, cerchi sfuocati sulla superficie di un lago._  
Giada si trascinò nel suo primo anno di scuola media persa, spenta - _e come può esistere un riflesso senza il suo originale? Com'è la vita dentro lo specchio, dove il mondo muore al di là della cornice?_  
Finché non trovò Mattia.  
Mattia era un ragazzino ribelle, aspirante chitarrista, con i capelli rasati ai lati e corti nel mezzo, sempre perennemente spettinati. Si ritrovarono a parlare per caso durante un doposcuola, e dopo meno di un'ora Giada già pendeva dalle sue labbra.  
  
_Quella stessa sera, davanti allo specchio, si tagliò i capelli alla meno peggio, rubando la macchinetta a suo padre. Si osservò soddisfatta, e prese una matita degli occhi di sua madre per disegnarsi un neo sotto l'occhio destro - Mattia, ah, Mattia lo aveva a sinistra._ _  
_ _Perfetta. Uguale._ _  
_ _Questa volta lui sarebbe stato suo._  
  
Mattia la accolse il giorno dopo a scuola con una sonora risata. Rise anche Giada, leggera, felice - _piena, piena di vita, colmata da uno scopo, l'orizzonte che si allarga dall'altra parte della cornice._  
  
Giada aveva cominciato a scrivere le 'N' con la stanghetta al contrario perché, secondo Mattia, era "figo".  
Insieme i due impararono a strimpellare la chitarra, e improvvisarono diversi concerti nel garage di Mattia.  
Andarono al loro primo concerto _vero_ , e Mattia la introdusse ad alcuni suoi amici, alcuni più grandi di qualche anno.  
  
_Altri volti che non erano niente, ombre sullo sfondo, sassi sulla spiaggia. Ci parlava perché ci parlava Mattia. Li sopportava quando doveva, piegava la testa come lui se qualcuno doveva confidarsi, e dentro sé non sentiva niente - il suo mondo era limitato a lui, e lei viveva della sua luce riflessa._  
  
Stavolta, il sogno finì per la più banale delle cause: l'amore. Mattia perse la testa per una ragazzina nel suo gruppo di amici, una metallara con lunghi capelli neri e un piercing al naso.  
In quell'occasione ebbero la prima e unica litigata della loro vita - _unghie sulla lavagna, freni che stridono, è così sbagliato, sbagliato._  
  
"Perché lei?"  
"Sei forse gelosa? Ma tu sei la mia migliore amica, Giadi"  
"Non sono gelosa... Ma perché non puoi bastare a te stesso?"  
  
_Perché non puoi bastare a noi? Perché non vedi come siamo uguali, perfetti? Perché non poggi le mani sullo specchio e non mi guardi?_  
  
"Ma Giadi, questo è l'amore!"  
  
Ci ha provato, per un po'. Ci ha provato davvero ma era sbagliato - _dissonante_ .  
E alla fine non era rimasto comunque più nulla da fare. Alla fine la ragazzina dai lunghi capelli neri e dal piercing al naso piazzò una scenata di gelosia, e Mattia scelse lei.  
  
_La lasciò sola, a spegnersi in un mondo ovale, le mani aggrappate alla cornice, le unghie scorticate e la gola spenta a forza di urlare._  
  
  
***

  
  
E poi Giulia la portò fuori dall'abisso.  
La timida ragazza divenne sua compagna di classe in terza superiore, dopo un trasferimento, giusto in tempo affinché i suoi capelli ricrescessero fino alle spalle - _come i suoi._  
Giulia portava un paio di occhiali grossi e rotondi e ogni settimana cambiava colore allo smalto sulle unghie, sempre vivace.  
  
_Giada iniziò a spendere tutti i suoi pochi risparmi in un negozio di cosmetica. Urlò e pianse e si rifiutò di mangiare fino a che i suoi genitori non le comprarono una montatura per occhiali finti - grossa, rotonda e argentata._ _  
_ _Perfetta, era di nuovo perfetta._  
  
Un pomeriggio andarono in una deliziosa sala da the in centro e Giada vide l'amica fare un'espressione corrucciata di fronte a dei pasticcini con crema e fragole.  
"Che succede?" le chiese.  
"Ho sempre voluto provarli," rispose Giulia, indicando i dolci "Ma sono allergica alle fragole".  
  
_Mani che affondano in una crostata, dita leccate, risate sopra un tavolo rotondo._  
  
"Che cosa curiosa: anche io".  
  
_Questa volta non se la farà scappare, questa volta sarà perfetta: nessun sasso nel lago, una superficie piatta a riflettere le montagne._ _  
_ _Completa, finalmente. Completa!_  
  
Giulia ha la passione della lettura e casa di Giada presto viene invasa da libri, prima prestati dall'amica, poi recuperati in biblioteca, infine comprati.  
"Non è bello poter evadere dalla noia della vita, tuffandosi in mondi che non esistono?"  
Giada annuisce, il sorriso stampato sulle labbra - _fermo, sembra disegnato da quanto è finto._  
  
E poi muore anche questa possibilità ( _la vita è crudele_ ) e Giulia le viene portata via in un incidente in macchina, mentre andava in vacanza con i suoi genitori.  
  
_Lei aveva pregato di portarla con sé, aveva implorato - "Ci rivediamo a settembre" aveva riso Giulia, e ora è una bugia, e ora è lacerata, e ora è un addio definitivo. Forse Giulia se l'è meritato, perché non l'ha voluta uguale; stessa vita e stesse esperienze, stessa aria da respirare, stessi sogni in fondo agli occhi. Ma Giulia è partita. Senza di lei. È partita._

 _Ha fatto bene a non tornare._  
  
  
***  
  
E poi, e poi.  
E poi la notizia, una spirale di cerchi concentrici. Nel vuoto che è ora la sua vita, adesso che è ancora sola - _a metà_ \- scopre che, un tempo, era davvero parte di un insieme.  
  
In un album di vecchie foto, in alcune lettere dimenticate in un cassetto.  
  
_Una bambina le sorride, su una riva di sassi; non può avere più di un anno. Ha corti capelli castani e gli occhi scuri, come lei - la guarda, si riconosce, Giada vede un'altra bimba seduta sulla riva, il sederino e le gambe bagnate dall'acqua._ _  
__Dietro la foto una scritta: Giada e Ambra, Lago Smeraldo._  
  
Urla, strepita, riprende vita solo per ottenere una risposta dai suoi genitori addolorati: sì, Ambra era esistita, molto tempo prima, in un posto lontano. Perduta, morta a meno di un anno di vita.  
  
_Affogata in un lago._  
  
Giada esce di casa impazzita, corre per le vie del paese senza avere una meta, la testa piena di esclamazioni e domande che non troveranno risposta.  
  
_Lo specchio perfetto, la metà di un intero._ _  
__È Ambra che urla, dal fondo del lago. È lei che scava verso la superficie, che cerca di uscire dalla cornice._ _  
__"Impostora!" le grida "Ridammi il mio posto nel mondo!"_ _  
__Spezzata._ _  
__Giada è spezzata._ _  
__Un riflesso senza immagine originale, come può sopravvivere? Come ha fatto tutti questi anni cercando pallide imitazioni delle perfezione, che era già cucita nella sua pelle, nei tratti del suo viso?_  
  
Riesce a trovare un pulman che la porta in stazione, e da lì ne prende un altro, e poi un altro ancora. Inizia a camminare verso il bosco in modo automatico e sconnesso, passo dopo passo, come se seguisse una strada tracciata da mani invisibili.  
Arriva al lago della fotografia che sono ormai le otto di sera, si sta facendo notte.  
  
_E lì urla la sua follia, immergendosi nelle acque._ _  
__Cerca Ambra nello specchio, sempre più al centro, sempre più in profondità. Cerca l'originale a cui non può più appartenere; cerca il significato al vuoto della sua esistenza._  
  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, non sa da quanto stia scivolando a fondo. I polmoni bruciano e Giada ha la forza di girarsi un'ultima volta: _ed eccola, di fronte a lei, la cornice d'acqua a cui appartiene, la luna e le stelle sfocate in lontananza._ _  
_ Il suo posto nel mondo.  
Si lascia andare, inerme, spalancando le braccia. E poco dopo la vede: Ambra è splendida, galleggia in abbandono con il viso rivolto verso di lei, le braccia rilassate. Giada allunga una mano nello stesso istante in cui lo fa lei, e sorridono insieme.  
Si toccano laddove l'acqua incontra l'aria; sulla superficie fresca e liscia dello specchio.  
  
_Ed è ormai nel posto giusto, nella dimensione giusta. È ormai perfetta - stessi lunghi capelli ondeggianti al vento, stessi occhi castani, stesso sorriso, stessa corporatura._ _  
__Eccola, la metà del suo intero._ _  
__Eccola, la sua originale. Non fa più fatica a respirare. Non brucia più nulla in quel mondo di pace._ _  
__Ambra la prende per mano e la tira verso di sé e lei si fa trascinare, beandosi della sensazione di essere unica - finalmente._ __  
_Finalmente è pronta, completa._ _  
__Finalmente potrà vedere com'è la vita vera, oltre la cornice._

**Author's Note:**

> Allora! È stato veramente strano tornare a scrivere una storia originale dopo anni di fanfiction… Come mio solito, però, almeno per quanto riguarda i racconti brevi, non ho potuto non farlo inquietante u.u  
> Piccole note tecniche: Mattia chiama di proposito Giada ‘Giadi’, è un soprannome non un errore di battitura (ho un’amica che anche io chiamo così, mi sono ispirata). Il lago Smeraldo effettivamente esiste in Italia, ma non l’ho pensato come lago del racconto in realtà, mi piaceva solo che avesse un nome di pietra come Giada e Ambra… Motivo per il quale ho scelto tutti e tre i nomi ^^’ la fotografia non è datata per lasciare la storia ‘indefinita’, non la volevo in un contesto preciso (difatti non si sa neanche quanti anni abbia Giada nelle ultime scene).  
> Ho anche pensato che il non nominare mai Ambra sia stato un modo dei genitori per reagire al dolore. Può essere più o meno credibile che Giada non l’abbia scoperto fino a diventare più grande, ma non avevo tempo e modo di approfondire quindi ho lasciato così, sperando che comunque in questo contesto indefinito risulti credibile, ecco ^^”  
> So anche che l’ultimo pezzo può risultare abbastanza eccessivo, ma mi piaceva che la storia avesse una sua chiusura per così dire definitiva, e ho cercato di mostrare sin dall’inizio che Giada non fosse troppo “sana”. Spero risulti credibile.  
> Per il resto, mi sento abbastanza soddisfatta!


End file.
